Epicenter Wikia
Welcome to the Epicenter Wikia This Wikia is intended to help keep relevant information available to the players in the Epicenter campaign. The Epicenter campaign is played using the D&D 5th edition rules...with some minor changes, particularly in the spell department...for now. This Wikia will provide information about the world, rumors, quests, rule changes, etc. This should help new players understand the world they are entering and provide a resource for current players. What is Epicenter? Epicenter is a campaign using D&D 5th edition rules with some changes. The world was created to account for varying time zones and schedules of the players. If a player can't make a scheduled session then another player can be scheduled in. With player characters coming and going there is no telling what may have happened in the world while you were away. Enter Epicenter Imagine you are looking up into the stars. You see speckles of light and darkness. Everything else fades away and it looks and feels like you are moving through space. You begin to approach what looks like a planet. As you get closer you know its a planet and you realize that the planet is much larger than it seemed. You enter the atmosphere, you dive through the clouds, you see bodies of water, land and ice masses. Getting closer to the surface of the planet you see mountains with snow on their peaks, grassy hills, tall dark trees, and many other land and water types.. You’re now flying close to the surface through different terrains. You begin to slow down and you settle on a region known as Cenci. Its believed to be the epicenter of humanoid civilization on this planet. How old Cenci is, is not exactly known. Its known the world is much older than memories and the history you have. Stories handed down over generations is the only history we have of early civilization. Keeping track of history is a fairly new thing for the civilization. Our earliest stories are of race wars, but peace came when they found out there was bigger threats in the world. They put their backs together and built defenses outward. An elder council was formed, this includes the oldest male and female from each race. Cities were built and the population increased. They realized they were using too many resource to keep up with the growing population. Not only has there been problems brewing within the cities there are stories of seeing things outside the boundaries of civilization. Crisis strikes the epicenter. The region of the epicenter is called Cenci. The population of Cenci is growing at a faster rate than the region can handle. The current population is estimated to be 225,000 people. The biggest problems caused by the population growth is lack of shelter, food, and the spreading of disease. Expansion of the region has happened in the past but it has become to costly to expand further. As for food, the Elder Council proposed a solution. The first suggestion was meant to ease the people into what is ultimately the real solution they have come up with. The first solution was to regulate food supply for every citizen. Nobody got more than was absolutely necessary. Even the wealthiest of society weren't allowed to purchase extra food supplies. The amount of people lining up at temples for care was too much to bare. The Elder Council never got to suggest the solution that they knew would solve the problem because the people of Cenci brought it up first. Once things started to get really bad the people realized that civilization couldn't with stand the pressure of this large of a population. They began to fight among themselves and the Cenci guard had to increase the size and rate of patrols through each city of Cenci. The Elder Council figured that 75,000 people would need to leave so they announced that if any volunteers would like to leave they would be provided with two months worth of supplies. Volunteers had two weeks to decide then the council will be putting the remaining people into a lottery for migration that would be a month later. Not everyone was entered into the lottery to be forced to migrate. City officials, guards, and their families got to stay as well as any member that was necessary to keep Cenci running and structured. A month after migration day the Cenci cities would be releasing waves of criminals from their dungeons. Starting with the least harmful crimes first. The council decided that the criminals would have to be released later because they didn't want them to have time to get familiar with their new surrounding and prepare to take advantage of the lawful citizens of the region. So, it was decided that the citizens of Cenci would be released first in hope that they would find safe haven somewhere before the unlawful citizens were released. # Volunteer Deadline was March 5th 3577ec # Migration Day was March 19th 3577ec # 1st wave of criminals will be released April 19th 3577ec # 2nd wave of criminals will be released May 3rd 3577ec # 3rd/Final wave of criminals will be released May 17th 3577ec *ec = Epicenter The people of Cenci only know what is inside the boundaries of civilization. Even though expeditions and migrations have happened in the past, it is not known what happened to those people. Luckily, Durin Ironhide, the Dwarven General, decided that he could help the people of Cenci by setting up a camp in the grasslands to the west. This would provided them good line of sight all around them and give them some room to build and expand. With the help of fellow Cenci guard Durin Ironhide put things in motion. His first action was to send scouts to the grassland region to set up a camp for supplies to be shipped to. His second action was to have his son Dain Ironhide, a Sergeant in the Cenci Guard, hire some escorts to deliver the supplies to the camp. Durin gives his son his task and this is where the adventures begin... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse